Vol
Vol was a male Vulcan Starfleet of the rank of Commander who served aboard the USS Europe. History Vol was born in the Kir region of the planet Vulcan in 2254. He expressed interest in science and astronomy as a child. Vol became involved in Vulcan High Command starfleet, eventually pursuing a career as a crewman aboard a Vulcan science vessel. After several years of service on various Vulcan starships, he decided to seek out a posting as a Federation Starfleet officer. He attended Starfleet academy and graduated as a Starfleet Commander. 'Aboard the USS Europe' In 2282, Vol was requested to be the first officer on the USS Europe by Captain Vittorio Cascella. The Europe's first mission was to investigate Devidian activity at Drozana station near Klingon space. The away team, including Vol, discovered a Devidian temporal wormhole leading back to the late 22nd century, where Devidians were apparently feeding off the neural energy of several Starfleet officers. Captain Cascella decided to take only two crewmembers with him through the wormhole; he selected Vol and Duzhar Khad, the Europe's science officer. When they arrived in the past, on an old Federation starbase, Khad detirmined that the Devidians home was an interstellar comet that was passing nearby at the time. She decided that they would need the firepower of the Europe to destroy the comet, and that they would have to extend the wormhole with a warp field to fit the Europe through. Vol activated the station's antimatter power core and generated a massive hyperspace tunnel , using up almost all of the fuel reserves and violating the safety regulations for warp core temperatures. The crew managed to evade most of the suspicious security teams, and "borrowed" a shuttle to board the Europe which had just hyper-jumped into the system. They destroyed the comet with the ship's quantum torpedo launcher and returned home with one last temporal lightspeed jump. This event was the first known use of hyperspace technology in the Federation, and Starfleet command regarded it as a breakthrough in propulsion technology. However, unknown to the Federation, the Romulan Star Empire and the Tholian Holdfast had also developed hyperspeed technology by this time. 'Captain of the Starship Panama' After close to a year aboard the USS Europe, Vol was offered the position of captain aboard the refit NX-class Starship Panama. He accepted and was transferred to his new ship, along with Duzhar Khad as the first officer, in late 2283. The Panama discovered the remains of the USS Europe after it was destroyed defeating the Borg in 2287. The cause of the Europes destruction would not be discovered by Starfleet until the late 24th century. 'Aboard the USS John F. Kennedy' After the Klingon war in 2290, Vol retired from Starfleet for about 50 years, wishing to take up scientific pursuits. He became an accomplished scientist and helped design the Galaxy-class starship. The success of the Galaxy and Ambassador class programs and the related 24th century increase in exploration convinced Vol to re-enlist in Starfleet in 2345. He requested and was assigned to the Galaxy-class USS John F. Kennedy as Science and First Officer, with with his old captain Vittorio Cascella and second officer Commander Duzhar Khad, who was now a middle aged woman by Tril standards. The John F. Kennedy remained in service for almost 40 years with its original crew, making it by far the record holder for the longest time a crew served together. The ship explored a total of nearly 6000 square light years of the Beta and Gamma quadrants, and even travelled to the Andromeda Galaxy on two occasions. Vol alone made first contact with dozens of species.